OS Lullaby for Bella
by Emy-Lyne
Summary: Edward a perdu le goût de la vie suite à la mort de sa femme. Il vit dans une chambre d'hôtel, attendant désespérément un coup de téléphone qui n'arrivera jamais. Une nuit, une jeune femme entre en trombe dans sa chambre et s'enferme dans sa salle de bain. Saura-t-elle lui redonner l'envie de vivre? OS inspiré du film "Lullaby for Pi"


**Bonjour, voilà un petit OS fait pour le concours sur le blog de RepertOire-twilight.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le film "Lullaby for Pi" avec Clémence Poésy et Rupert Friend, mais cet OS s'inspire de l'idée général du film, et si vous avez l'occasion de le voir, ne la raté pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois ans déjà. Trois ans que Kate était partie. La femme de ma vie. Trois ans que mon existence ne se résumait qu'à survivre.

A la mort de Kate j'avais été anéanti. Mon monde s'écroulait. Elle était ma force, elle me poussait à aller toujours plus loin, à tenter toujours plus de choses, à essayer. Sans elle je n'étais rien, je n'existais que par elle.

Depuis trois ans je vivais dans cette chambre d'hôtel. La même que Kate et moi avions partagés durant quatre ans. On avait prévu d'acquérir un appartement et de fonder une famille. Cet appart je l'avais acheté. Seul. Mais je n'y mettais que rarement les pieds. Je restais dans cette chambre, à regarder de vieux films en noir et blanc, à côté du téléphone. Par ce que ce téléphone était devenu une bouée de sauvetage. Même si une part de moi savait que cela était impossible j'attendais toujours le coup de fils qui m'aurait permis de revivre. Un simple coup de fils m'annonçant que Kate m'attendait quelque part, que son décès n'était qu'un malentendu. J'espérais entendre sa voix me dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle était revenue. Alors à chaque fois que la sonnerie retentissait je me précipitais pour répondre. Mais ce n'était jamais elle.

Les rares fois où je sortais de cette chambre étaient pour me rendre à la librairie où je travaillais. J'adorais ce boulot autrefois. Maintenant j'y allais par ce qu'il fallait bien que je paye la chambre d'hôtel. Deux soirs par semaine je jouais du piano dans un bar de Seattle. Pas que j'ai un grand succès, je ne croyais plus en la musique, mon inspiration était partie en même temps que Kate. Mais c'était plutôt bien payé alors je jouais des partitions que d'autres avait écrites. Mes compositions je ne les jouaient plus. Toutes me paraissaient vides de sens, sans intérêt, fades.

Ce soir ne dérogeais pas à la règle. J'avais joué pendant deux heures pour des personnes qui s'en fichaient pas mal. Je rentrais rapidement à l'hôtel. Emmett, le gérant, était là, derrière son comptoir, une cigarette à la bouche, un verre de bourbon posé devant lui. Je m'approchais et lui posais la question que je lui posais toujours en rentrant.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'appel pour moi ?

Il secoua négativement la tête. Je m'accoudais devant lui et il me tendit une cigarette. Je la pris et l'allumait alors qu'il me servait un verre de whisky.

- T'as une sale gueule Ed. Me dit Emmett en soufflant un nuage de fumé.

Je tirais une bouffée sur ma clope avant de répondre.

- J'ai mal dormis hier soir.

- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne servait à rien.

- Il passe « Laughing Gas » de Chaplin cette nuit. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Enchaina Emmett.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je bu mon whisky d'une traite. Le liquide doré me brula la gorge mais j'en avais besoin.

- Je monte. Dis-je à Emmett en écrasant ma cigarette.

- Essaye de dormir un peu.

Je hochais la tête.

J'entrais dans la chambre et quittais mes chaussures. Je retirais mon manteau, mon pantalon et ma chemise et les posaient sur le valet de chambre en bois à côté de la fenêtre. J'allais ensuite faire un tour à la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Emmett avait raison, j'avais une sale tête. Ma peau déjà pâle à l'origine devenait de plus en plus blanche au fil des jours et les cernes violettes sous mes yeux dénotaient un manque de sommeil évident. A ce rythme-là, dans deux mois je ressemblerais à un zombi. Mais ce ne serait que la continuité des choses, je me sentais déjà comme tel. J'étais mort à l'intérieur. Une fois rafraîchis je regagnais mon lit. J'allumais la télé et me laissais distraire par les images.

Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à tomber de sommeil. Je me callais plus profondément dans l'oreiller espérant que ce repos serait revigorant.

Des pas précipités dans le couloir me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je jetais un regard au réveil. Trois heures passée. J'avais dormis à peine une demi-heure. La personne dans le couloir essayait d'ouvrir les portes de manière très peu discrète. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Emmett foutait ?

Je commençais à me lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Une femme entra en trombe et se précipita dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte. Je restais quelques secondes abasourdis puis me repris. J'allais devant la porte et tentais de l'ouvrir en vain. Elle était verrouillée. Je donnais trois coups contre le bois.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je.

Pas de réponse.

- C'est ma chambre, vous n'avez rien à y faire ! Sortez de là !

Toujours rien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Vous allez bien ? Madame ?

Une petite voix étouffée me répondit enfin.

- Mademoiselle.

- Très bien, ravis de l'apprendre. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce que vous foutez dans ma salle de bain.

- C'était la seule chambre ouverte.

- Ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'entrée comme ça. Je vais aller chercher le gérant.

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand la jeune femme m'arrêta.

- Non attendez !

Je me rapprochais de la porte.

- J'aimerais rester ici cette nuit.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous prendre une chambre.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

- Vous êtes SDF ?

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.

Je m'assis devant la porte close et calais ma tête contre le chambranle.

- Et vous vous êtes dit qu'ici vous seriez bien.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.

Je roulais des yeux et allumais une cigarette. Le sommeil m'avait définitivement quitté pour ce soir.

- C'est quoi votre prénom ? Demandais-je.

- Bella.

- Bella. Ok.

- Et vous ?

- Edward.

- Merci Edward.

- De quoi ?

- De m'autoriser à rester ici cette nuit.

- Du moment que vous ne foutez pas le bordel ça ne me gêne pas. Mais je vous préviens que demain, enfin, dans moins de quatre heures, je prendrais ma douche dans cette salle de bain, peu importe si vous y êtes encore. Je défoncerais la porte s'il le faut.

- Je serais partie.

- Bien.

Je me levais.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira. Merci.

J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit, éteignis ma cigarette et me tournais sur le côté. Je pensais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir mais mes paupières se fermèrent et je ne les rouvris que trois heures plus tard. Je me redressais et jetais un regard à la porte de salle de bain. Elle était ouverte, Bella était partie, comme elle l'avait dit. Je me levais et allais prendre une douche avant d'aller à la librairie. Je descendis les escaliers et passais devant Emmett assis devant une tasse fumante.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier soir ? Lui demandais-je.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna-t-il en buvant une gorgé de café.

- Une fille est venue s'enfermer dans ma salle de bain cette nuit.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

- Je n'ai vu passer personne. Mais je me suis endormi un peu après que tu sois monté.

Je ne répondis pas. Après tout, elle était partie. Et pourquoi elle était venue s'enfermé dans ma chambre ne me regardais pas. Je souhaitais une bonne journée à Emmett et allais travailler.

C'est fatigué que je rentrais à l'hôtel. Emmett n'était pas derrière son comptoir alors je montais directement dans ma chambre. Je posais mes affaires sur le valet et voulu allé me rafraîchir mais à ma grande surprise la porte de la salle de bain était fermée.

- Bella ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

- T'es revenue.

Je la tutoyais, après tout elle avait passé la nuit dernière dans ma chambre.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime bien ta compagnie.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir de là ?

- Non. Je suis bien ici.

- Tu pourrais me passer un gant humide et une serviette s'il te plaît.

J'entendis l'eau couler puis le cliquetis du verrou de la porte et celle-ci s'entrebâilla. Une petite main sortie alors, me tendant ce que j'avais demandé.

- Merci. Dis-je en prenant le gant et la serviette.

Bella referma la porte à clé. Je soupirais et me passais le gant sur le visage.

- Parle-moi. Me dit-elle soudain.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux.

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé parler, surtout pour ne rien dire. Je dis alors la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non.

- J'ai faim, je vais commander un truc tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Je ne suis pas difficile.

- Repas français ?

- Ça me va.

Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone et composais le numéro d'un restaurant français qui livrait à domicile. Je commandais le repas et pris également une bouteille de vin. J'allais ensuite m'asseoir contre la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte ? On pourrait se parler face à face.

- J'aime bien te parler comme ça. C'est plus facile pour moi.

- De parler à une porte ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ?

- Non, dix minutes avant toi.

- J'aurais dû arriver dix minutes avant alors.

- Je peux prendre un bain ?

- Fais-toi plaisir.

Je l'entendis se lever puis le froissement d'un tissu qui tombe au sol. L'eau se mis à couler puis Bella entra dans la baignoire.

- Il y a du savon sur le lavabo. Lui dis-je.

- Je sais.

Evidement.

Le livreur apporta le repas, je le payais et retournais m'asseoir près de la porte.

- Le dîner est servi.

- J'arrive. Lança Bella.

Je l'entendis sortir de l'eau. Deux minutes plus tard elle entrebâillait la porte. Je lui passais une assiette. J'allais lui donner un verre de vin avant de me raviser.

- T'es majeur au moins ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr.

Je lui tendis alors le verre.

Elle referma la porte et je commençais à manger.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle après un petit moment de silence.

- Vingt-sept ans. Et toi ?

- Dix-sept.

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais majeur. Tes parents savent où tu es ? Tu sais que je pourrais avoir de gros problèmes avec tes conneries ? Paniquais-je.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté de la porte et je me calmais immédiatement.

- Ah ah, très drôle Bella. Sérieusement je suis mort de rire. Dis-je, ironique.

- C'était trop tentant.

- Alors, quel âge tu as réellement ?

- Vingt- trois.

Je hochais la tête même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

- C'est très bon. Me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et le vin est succulent.

- C'est un très bon restaurant. J'y allais souvent avant.

- Tu n'y va plus ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Je laissais passer un petit moment avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Ma femme est morte.

Un silence suivis, que Bella fini par rompre.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Trois ans.

- C'est pour ça que tu restes ici ?

- Oui.

- Je n'ai jamais su quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Alors ne dis rien.

Je terminais mon repas et bu une gorgé de vin.

- Tu dors là cette nuit ? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

- Tu veux une couverture ?

- Je veux bien. Et un oreiller aussi si tu as.

Je me levais et allais prendre une couette et un coussin dans la commode qui me servait également de meuble télé.

- Tiens. Dis-je à Bella.

- Elle ouvrit la porte et pris ce que je lui tendais.

- Merci.

Elle la referma tout de suite après.

- Je pourrais te voir un jour ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas équitable. Tu m'a vu et moi non.

- Tu m'a vu hier.

- Tu es passée comme une flèche, je n'ai aperçu que tes cheveux.

- C'est déjà un début.

Je soupirais et me rassis près de la porte.

- Tu as des cartes ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- On fait une partie ?

- Comment ?

- On passe les cartes sous la porte.

- Ouais. Je vais les chercher.

- Tu ne triche pas hein ?

- Jamais.

Cela faisais presque trois semaines que Bella venait s'enfermer dans ma salle de bain tous les soirs. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de moi. Sa compagnie me faisait du bien et j'oubliais un peu mes soucis. J'avais appris qu'elle faisait de la photographie et qu'elle arrivait à en vivre. Elle m'avait montré quelques clichés et je trouvais qu'elle avait un certain talent. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines je montais dans ma chambre en sachant que j'allais y trouver Bella.

Je poussais la porte et appelais.

- Bella ?

- Dans la salle de bain !

- C'est très original.

Je me déshabillais et m'assis contre la porte.

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- Un hamburger. Avec des frites.

- Coca ?

- Non de l'eau.

- Je vais repartir ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois jouer au club.

- Tu vas rentrer tard ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Tu manges avec moi ?

- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Je commande ce que tu veux et tu ouvriras au livreur.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

J'allais jusqu'au téléphone et commandais son repas avant de m'habiller.

- J'y vais. L'informais-je.

- A tout à l'heure. Sois prudent.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

J'informais Emmett que Bella était toujours dans ma salle de bain. Il s'y était fait à force, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Et bien qu'il ne me l'ais jamais dit j'étais sûr qu'il savait à quoi elle ressemblait.

J'entrais dans le club et allais saluer Jasper, le parton. Il était derrière le bar, entrain d'essuyer des verres.

- Salut Edward. Prêt pour ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer ?

- Des compos.

Il se figea et me regarda surpris.

- Tu as composé de nouvelles chansons ?

- Ouais.

Il sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

J'avais retrouvé un peu d'inspiration et je le devais à Bella. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma salle de bain je me sentais renaitre peu à peu. Je voulais qu'elle reste dans ma vie, qu'elle ne sorte jamais de cette salle de bain. Mais je voulais qu'elle m'en ouvre la porte. Je voulais voir son visage, voir ses yeux. Et je savais qu'elle le ferait un jour.

J'allais dans les coulisses et attendis qu'il soit vingt heures pour entrer sur scène. Lentement j'avançais jusqu'au piano et commençais à caresser les touches. A ce moment-là je me perdis dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait plus que le piano et moi. Et Bella. Les multiples représentations que je m'en étais faite passèrent devant mes yeux. Je jouais les mélodies que j'avais composées et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'éprouvais du plaisir à jouer. Du coin de l'œil je vis que les personnes présentent étaient attentives à ce qui sortait de mon instrument. Je n'étais pas qu'un bruit de fond, une musique d'ambiance, ils m'écoutaient vraiment.

Je terminais le dernier morceau et relevais enfin la tête. Les gens applaudirent et je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres. Je laissais mon regard dériver sur la salle quand je l'aperçue. Elle était là. Assise au bar. Elle me regardait. J'étais sûr que c'était elle, je le sentais.

Je me levais et descendis de la scène. Je m'approchais lentement, comme si le fait d'aller plus vite pouvait la faire fuir. Je m'arrêtais à un mètre d'elle pour la contempler. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux brun ondulaient sur ses épaules, de grands yeux chocolat me fixaient prudemment, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée esquissa un sourire timide.

- Salut. Souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

Je vis son sourire se faner.

- Tu me manquais. Et je voulais t'entendre jouer.

- Je te manquais ?

Je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosé et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Je m'approchais d'elle et posais une main sur sa joue.

Sa peau était douce et chaude.

Elle releva son regard sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle parut surprise au début puis se laissa aller contre moi. Tenir son petit corps contre le mien me fis un bien fou, je me sentais vivant, entier.

Je me reculais légèrement pour la voir. Elle était belle, bien plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

- Je suis content de te voir enfin.

Elle me sourit.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Comment pourrais-je l'être ?

Elle se détacha de moi et recula doucement.

- Je vais y aller, il est déjà tard. Me dit-elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, pas déjà, je voulais pouvoir la contempler encore.

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif.

- Je peux te raccompagner ?

Elle hocha la tête et je pris rapidement mes affaires avant de saluer Jasper et de la suivre.

Nous marchâmes un moment le long des rues désertes à cette heure tardive. Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble quelque peu délabré.

- Voilà, c'est ici. M'informa-t-elle.

- Bon, très bien.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la retenir d'avantage. Alors je lui posais une question qui me trottait en tête.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma salle de bain ?

- Non, je vais dormir chez moi cette nuit.

- Tu viendras demain.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Je baissais la tête. Alors elle n'allait plus revenir ? Elle allait me laisser seul maintenant que je l'avais vu, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de mystère ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Kate. Me dit-elle alors.

- Je ne te demande pas ça.

- Mais tu restes dans cette chambre dans le seul but de ne pas louper un coup de fils qui ne viendra jamais.

- Tu te trompes. Si je reste dans cette chambre maintenant, c'est par ce que tu y es aussi. J'ai réalisé que Kate ne reviendra pas et qu'il fallait que j'avance. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Elle rougit et je me penchais lentement vers elle. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit à mon baisé. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle petit à petit et je me rendais compte que j'étais à présent incapable de la laisser partir.

- Edward. Me dit-elle en se reculant.

- Oui.

- Tu me ferais visiter ton appartement ? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble la salle de bain.

Je ris.

- Tu veux dormir dans une nouvelle baignoire ? Celle de l'hôtel ne te convient plus ?

- Disons qu'elle est un peu étroite.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau et l'entraînais ensuite jusqu'à mon appartement. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je fis visiter Bella et elle trouva la salle de bain tout à fait à son gout mais cette nuit-là elle préféra dormir dans un lit, avec moi.

Elle s'était endormie après avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois et je la regardais sans me lasser. Elle m'avait fait revivre et je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je n'oublierais jamais Kate, elle était la femme que j'avais aimée durant dix ans de ma vie et si je me sentais coupable d'en aimer une autre au début, je savais maintenant qu'elle aurait voulu me voir heureux. Et je l'étais avec Bella. Tant qu'elle serait là, j'irais bien.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review. Merci**

**Biz à toutes**


End file.
